Rumah misterius
by Ryuunose Chizuru
Summary: KEmunculan hantu Sadako berambut hijau membuat Ryuuko mengompol... lalu bagaimana aksi yang lain? Warning : Abal-abal...
1. Chapter 1

Rumah Misterius

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo xD

Warning : Typo(s) Berserakkan, EyD Hancur Total, Cerita gak nyambung, Ooc, Oc, dan Tidak Menerima FLAME(karna nanti Shio-chan bisa meleleh x3)

Rating : T

Don't Like Don't Read OkaY?

Summary : Hitsu, Hisagi, Ichigo, Akira, Akitou, Ryu, Kaitou, Shuurou, Shiori,Ren,Momiji Kasunagi, Misaki Shuikawa, dan Nijiyuki Ryuuko berliburan ke pantai, tapi mereka tidak sengaja memasuki sebuah Rumah Aneh. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?

* * *

Chapter 1 : Pantai Dah! Laut Dah! Baju Renang Dah!

"Oi,,, Ryu cepet dikit nanti ketinggalan Bis!" ujar Kaitou seraya membangunkan temannya yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Kesal karna temannya tidak bangun-bangun, Kaitou mulai mengambil seember air bersih lalu menyiramkannya kepada Ryu.

Sontak Ryu langsung melompat dari kasurnya.

"KAITOU SIALAN!" Umpat Ryu. "Apanya? Liat sekarang jam berapa? Lu mau ketinggalan Bis?" ujar Kaitou.

Ryu melihat Jam dindingnya dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi. Setelah 1 menit Ryu keluar.

"Ayo pergi Kaitou!" Ryu segera berlari keluar disusul oleh Kaitou.

"LAMA AMAT SIH MEREKA BERDUA!" Umpat Ren kesal.

"Tenang sedikit dong Bocah." Ujar Akira sambil menepuk pundak Ren. "Atau kamu mau bermain sebentar denganku?" Senyum Iblis menghiasi wajah Akira.

Seketika Ren memucat mengingat apa yang pernah Akira Lakukan padanya.

"Gak deh, oh iya aku mau beli minuman ada yang mau?"tanya Ren membuat alasan untuk menjauh dari Akira.

"Liat Nee-san, dia aja takut padamu!" Ujar Sang adik Akitou. "Houu... jadi begitu, Hoii,,,, Ren-Chan biar aku temani kamu ya!" Ujar Akira sambil melompat kegirangan kearah Ren.

"tidak usah deh Akira-san. Aku bisa sendirian kok." Ujar Ren Memucat.

Shuurou tertawa ngakak melihatnya. 'awas aja lu Shuu! Setelah inii akan gue cincang lu!' umpat Ren dalam hati.

"Tidak apa kok. Biar Nee-chan temani, kalo gak nanti ada pencuri anak kecil gimana?"ujar Akira. "AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL" Ren menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Akira dan dengan mudah Akira Menangkisnya lalu menendangnya sampai pingsan.

"Hoiii,,,,, Maaf kami lama!" ujar Kaitou dan Ryu yang baru sampai.

"Ya udah ayo naik!, dan Akira kau gendong Ren masuk!" ujar Shuu dengan gaya memerintah. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Akira yang mendapatkan Jawaban "Karna kamu yang membuatnya pingsan".

"Dasar anak kecil" ujar Hisagi geleng-geleng.

Lalu dengan cemberut Akira menggendong Ren di punggung dan masuk kedalam Bis.

Lalu Akira duduk berhadapan dengan Shuu dan Akitou, juga Ren Disampingnya.

"Hisagi, apa yang akan kau rencanakan jika sampai?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Hisagi.

"Tentu saja!" Hisagi menatap Ichigo lalu berdiri dan berteriak "Menggoda Cewek Bohai!".

"Hah?!" umpat Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Dimana ini?" Tanya Ren mulai sadar. "Di Bis" ujar Shuu dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat di sebelahmu!" kali ini dengan sedikit Senyum KEMENANGAN. Ren melihat kesebelahnya dan merasa merinding.

"Haahahahahahaha! Sama dia aja takut lu! Gimana mo jadi 5th Seat! Mending gue aja! Bahkan gue bisa menang ngelawa Nenek ini!" Ujar Shuu sambbil tertawa Keras.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pisau Cutter dilempar mengenai ujung rambut nyaris mengenai kepala Shuu.

Seketika Shuu pucat. "Bilang apa kau? Nenek?" ujar Akira dengan Devil Face di wajah nya. "g... gak ada!".

"udah deh Nee-san!" Bentak Akitou cukup keras. "Ya udah!" ujar Akira.

"Hua,,,, Haus!" ujar Ren seraya mencari minuman didalam tasnya.

"he? GUA LUPA BAWA AIR PUTIH!" Teriak Ren. Semua orang didalam Bis menoleh kearah Ren.

"Diam kau! Bikim malu aja!"ujar Akira. "Gomen!" Balas Ren.

Shuurou tiba-tiba menyodorkan susu putih yang dibelinya tadi untuk anak kucing yang ada dipantai nanti.

"Hah? Apaan?" tanya Ren ke Shuu. "Minum ini ! kamu pendek jadi minum!"balas Shuu kembali Cool.

"APA? LU NGAJAK BERANTEM?" Tantang Ren. "Gak ada gunanya berantem sama anak kecil!" balas Shuu.

"Mulai lagi deh!" ujar semua anggota Protect.

Setelah pertengkarannya selesai. Shuu memberikan sebotol Jus Jeruk kepada Ren.

"Arigatou!" ujar Ren lalu segera meneguk jus tersebut.

"Uwah! Enak.. Sankyuu Shuu, tumben lu baik!"Ujar Ren. "Baik apanya?" .

Ren mulai merasa kalau perutnya tidak enak. "loh... kok perut gue terasa tidak enak gitu ya?" Ujar Ren.

"Ups... Sorry Ya,, kayaknya gua kasih lu Jus yang udah basi deh!" kata Shuu. "SIALAN LU! AWAS LU! BRENGSE- uhhh,,,,, adududududu... perutku yang malang!" ujar Ren.

""Huaaa,,,,, Dasar apa mereka gak bisa diam?" ujar Hitsu yang merasa Tidurnya terganggu. Benar aja semuanya tidur kecuali Akira, Akitou, Ren , Shuu, dan Sopir Bis tentunya.

"Bau apa nih?" ujar Akira mengendus-ngendus. "Akitou, kamu kentut ya?" Tanya Akira. "Gak kok Nee-san!" Balas Akitou.

"Ui Bocah! Lu Kentut ya?" tanya Akira ke Ren. "Ngak lah! Palingkan Bau selokan! Kan disini banyak selokan!" balas Ren. "Mungkin.."

"Hua,,, Ren lu ada bawa se mangka gak?" tanya Shuu kepadda Ren.

"Ngak sih... tapi tunggu sebentar!" Ren mengendap-ngendap mendekati tas Hitsu dan membukanya.

Lalu diambilnya beberapa potong semangka dan pergi kekursinya lagi.

"Nih... Semangkanya!" ujar Ren.

Sepotong demi sepotong semangka habis. "Kenyang juga ni perut!" kata Ren. "Perut lu perut apa sih? Masa Efek jus basi Cuma 20 menit?" Balas Shuu.

"ui... Ren! Lu ada ngambil semangka gua?" tanya Hitsu. "Ngak kok nii-san! Mana mungkin! Aku sudah membawa semangka ku sendiri!" balas Ren.

"Ohh..."

Tiba-tiba Bis berhenti. "oi... kita sudah sampai!".

Hisagi dan Ichigo segera berlari keluar dan berteriak " PANTAI DAH!"

"LAUT!"

"BAJU RENANG DAH!"

.

"Kita mau ke Penginapan dulu!" ujar Kasunagi.

"Bener tuh!" balas semua.

"ya udah"

"Jadi,, Gimana kita membagikan kamarnya?" Tanya Hisagi. "Begini aja! Ichigo, Hisagi, Misaki, dan Akitou di kamar nomor 2019. Lalu Momiji, Shiori, gue dan Nijiyuki Ryuuko di kamar nomor 2020. Dan Ryuu, Kaitou, Akira, Ren, dan Shuu dikamar 2021. Mengerti?" Jelas Hitsu.

"Huee... Nii-san! Kenapa gue harus sekamar dengan dia?" tanya Ren seraya menunjuk Akira.

"Yosh,,, Akira-san aku minta tolong padamu!" Ujar Hitsu. "Arigatou Hitsu-chan!" dengan jelas kita bisa melihat senyum iblis diwajah Akira.

"Aku akan MATI" ujar Ren.

Dan semuanya masuk kamarnya masing-masing.

And setelah selesai berganti pakaian semuanya langsung pergi kepantai.

"Ayo Shuu! Cepetan!" teriak Ren. "Tunggu dulu bocah akuu ikut denganmu ya!" Tau kan ini siapa?.

Shuu akhirnya keluar. "Manis juga kau bocah" ujar Akira kepada Ren. "Urusai!" balas Ren.

'Kawaii! Tidak tapi dia setan bertampang 2! Gue gak boleh jatuh cinta pada Akira TITIK!' ujar Shuu dalam hati. .

"Ayo pergi!" ujar Shuu.

"nee- nee Shuu... kamu mo ngapain nanti?" Tanya Akira. 'aduh... kok hati ku deg-degan ya?'.

"Aku? Cuma berenang mang ngapain lagi?" Balas Shuu. "Kawaii! Siapa namamu?" Tanya para gadis kepada Shuu and Ren.

"URUSAI!" Bentak Ren.

"Yah... akhirnya kegantenganku terkenal juga didunia!" Ujar Shuu dengan lebaynya.

* * *

"Halo Cantik siapa namamu?" tanya Hisa ke salah satu cewek.

"Kau cantik, membuat hatiku deg-degan! Apakah kita berdua ditakdirkan bertemu?" Gombal Ichigo ke salah satu cewek bohai.

* * *

"Ayo Bangun istana paling besar didunia!" Teriak Shiori. "Yoshh! BAIKLAH!" Kasunagi dan Ryuuko.

* * *

"Adek Es serut nya satu donk!" pesan beberapa cewek ke akitou dan Shuikawa, dan Hitsugaya.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun membuat es serut ala mereka.

* * *

Shuu dan Akira sedang berenang dipantai! Dan Ren hanya berbaring di pasir karena tidak bisa berenang!.

Lalu tanpa sengaja seorang pria menginjak kepala Ren.

"ITTAI!" Teriak Ren.

"Daijoubi? Gomennasai nee~" ujar Pria tersebut lalu belari.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku berenang ya? Daripada keinjak lagi!" ujar Ren lalu berlari ke laut.

"Akhirnya sipengecut datang juga!" ujar Shuu.

"Aw... " Shuu merasa ada yang menarik kakinya setelah shuu menoleh dia melihat bayangan hitam menyelam menjauh. 'ah... palingkan Cuma perasaan ku aja'.

"Kenapa Shuu?" tanya Ren. "Gak..." balas Shuu.

"Oh! Kau keinjak bulu *Sensor* ya?" tanya Akira. "MANA MUNGKIN!" TERIAK Shuu.

'apa itu tadi... kurasa bukan Cuma perasaan ku. Tapi itu juga bukan hollow.' Pikir Shuu.

* * *

To Be Countinued.

Yah... soal pakaian mereka bisa kalian bayangkan! xD

Oke mungkin horrornya belum kerasa ya?

Tenang aja Chapter depan atau di Chapter 3 Horrornya mulai terasa kok!.

Oh dan bagi yang mau belajar Kinesis, atau indra keenam silahkan ke .com.

Oke Sekian Terima kasih udah membaca!

Biasakan untuk meninggalkan Review xD


	2. Chapter 2

Rumah Misterius.

Chapter 2.

Oh iya... di chapter sebelumnya ni author dapet Review dari Author terfavorite! *nari-nari.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo xD

Warning : Typo(s) Berserakkan, EyD Hancur Total, Cerita gak nyambung, Ooc, Oc, dan Tidak Menerima FLAME(karna nanti Shio-chan bisa meleleh x3)

Don't Like Don't Read.

Chapter 2 : Rumah Siapa itu?

Setelah asyik di pantai (kecuali Hitsu, Akitou, dan Shuikawa yg jualan es).

Mereka semua pergi ke pemandian air panass.

"Oii, tadi dipantai aku ngerasa ada yg narik kaki gue loo!" ujar Shuu membuka pembicaraan. "Hah... palingkan perasaan lu aja! Hantu itu gak ada!" balas Ren.

"Lu lupa kalau kita Shinigami juga sejenis hantu?" Umpat Ryu seraya menjitak Ren dengan Shampoo.

"Oiii,,, Akitou pinjam Shampoo lu! Lempar kesini!" Teriak Akira. Mendengar kesempatan itu Ren mulai memanjat untuk mengintip sambil berteriak "Biar aku aja!".

PRANG!

Akira melempar Obeng dan tepat mengenai kepala Ren.

CEMPLUNG...

Ren tenggelam didasar sungai*PLAK.

"BOCAH SIALAN!" Teriak Akira.

Setelah itu mereka berencana kembali ke penginapan. Dan disaat perjalanan ke penginapan.

"Eh... Rumah siapa itu? Besar banget!" ujar Ren. "Tapi sedikit angker!" tambahnya.

"AHA!... gimana kalau kita maen uji nyali? Nanti jam 12 malam kita ngumpul mau gak?" tanya Shuu.

"Boleh siapa takut?"ujar semua kecuali Ren. "Gak deh...".

"Kenapa? Lu takut?"tanya Shuu. "Yah... Ngak lah!"balasnya.

Shuu yang curiga pun mulai bertanya panjang dikali lebar sama dengan gajah(HAH?).

"Gue bukan takut! Cuma gue ... sekarang..." Ren terbata-bata mengucapkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. "Sekarang apa?"

"ah iya! Sekarang gue ngantuk!"Balas Ren.

"Kalau gitu tidur sekarang bangun jam 12! Gimana?"tanya Shuu. Karna putus asa gak mau bicara lagi ren ngejawab " Iya deh...".

Jam 12 Malam.

"Oiii... Bangun jangan cuma tidur.!" Ujar Shuu seraya membangunkan Ren.

Kesal, Shuu mengambil Boxer Love-Love nya Ryuu*Di hajar Ryuu* dan melemparnya ke kepala Ren.

"Uekkkkkk, BUSUK!" Teriak Ren.

Lalu setelah Ren berganti dari pakaian piyama ke Kaos bertulisan 'We Are ANTI Coboy Junior' *Dihajar CJr Fans and Diminta tanda tangan oleh sesama ACJR.

"Ayuk..." ajak Shuu. Tapi Ren hanya berdiam. "Napa lu?".

"Ehh, gue gak ikut deh perut gue gak enak." Ujarnya membuat alasan untuk kabur.

Semua nya gak percaya dan hanya mnyeretnya seperti anak kucing.

Sambil diseret Ren berkata dalam hati 'kok gue dapet firasat buruk tentang ini ya? Apa ada yang akan terjadi?' pikir Ren.

"oke semua udah disini?" tanya Akira. Dan semua hanya menggangguk.

"ayo masuk!" ujar Semuanya bukan semaunya!*PLAK

Lagi-lagi Ren mogok. Dan Shuu sebagai mobil derek seperti Mater*Dihajar Shuu* menyeret Ren.

Mereka semua membuka pintu yang cukup besar. Da masuk kedalam.

Mereka berjalan mendekati tangga.

**PLAMMK!**

Pintu tiba-tiba tertutup. "AH..." .

Dengan kaget mereka terus berjalan.

"**Kepala ku... Di mana kepala ku!" **

Suara tersebut membuat mereka semua merinding.

Semua nya berlari ke arah pintu. Mencoba membukanya. Tapi tidak berhasil .

Dan... musik seperti di film Insidious itu diputar.

"Sial ... biar aku habisi!" Shuu mencoba mengambil Pil apa itu lupa namanya (LUPA XD).

"Ehh... mana pilnya?" Shuu terus merogoh koceknya dan tidak ketemu. Rupanya semua pil ditinggal dikamar.

"MAMPUS! KAA-CHAN TOU-CHAN! TOLONG!" Teriak Ren. "Oii... emang kita punya Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan apa?" tanya Toshiro. "Iya juga yah?"

Lalu dari tangga turun seorang perempuan yang tidak mempunyai kepala.

"**Di mana kepala ku... apa kau mengambil kepala ku? Di mana! Dimana! DIMANA!"** Perempuan tadi terbang kearah Kaitou dan mencekik nya.

"AKHHHH... Too... lon... g..." Ujar Kaitou .

Ryuu berlari dan mendorong perempuan tersebut hingga jatuh.

"tanpa Zanpakuto kalian tidak berguna ya? Kalau gitu biarkan aku!" Akira mengeluarkan AK47 nya. Dan...

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!. **

"Kau... MATILAH!" Kali ini perempuan tanpa kepala tersebut melesat kearah Akira.

Akira menghiindarinya dan berteriak "LARII SEMUA!".

Seketika semua langsung berlari.

"**Dimana Anak ku... Dimana Anakku " **Kali ini perempuan dengan wajah hancur muncul dihapan mereka.

"**KAU membunuh anak ku... nyawa dibalas nyawa!" **Hantu tersebut mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam tangannya.

Berjalan pelan kearah Ryuu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryuu gelisah.

"**KAU PEMBUNUH! KAU MEMBUNUH ANAKKU! ANAKKU! ANAKKU!" **Sebuah pisau menancap di perut Ryuu.

"AKHHH! Minna to... long" Ryuu langsung pingsan.

Pisau tersebut dicabut. Dan ditebasnya hantu tersebut di leher Ryuu sehingga kepala dan badan Ryuu langsung terpisah.

"**RYUUUUUUU!"** Teriak kaitou.

Kaitou hendak berlari ke arah Ryuu akan tetapi ditahan oleh Shuu , Akira, dan Ren.

"**RYUUUUU! OI! JAWAB AKU! JANGAN MATI!" **Teriak Kaitou melawan Shuu akira, dan Ren.

Perempuan tersebut menatap Kaitou. Dan melesat kearahnya.

Tapi sebelum itu...

Sebongkah es menahan perempuan tersebuat.

"CryoKinesis. Ice Wall!" Gumam Ren. "Sekarang itu akan menahannya untuk beberapa saat.!" Ujarnya.

Lalu semua nya berlari meninggalkan jasad Ryuu.

Perempuan tadi itu pun akhirnya memakan jasad Ryuu.

To be continued

Gimana nasib mereka nantinya?.Saksikan Chapter 3.

Ryuu : "Hueee... kok gue koiq si?"

Ren : "Mank masalah?"

Ryuu : "Banget.!"

Dan yg mau belajar Kinesis gitu kunjungi (My new Blog) and (tempat saya and temen saya belajar kinesis, Ngeliat aura, dll. )

Saatnya Balas Review!

**Tobiagere Ryuuta **

Heheheh... Ryuuko gak ngerepotin kok!

Arigatou...

**4869fans-nikazemaru(KYAAAAA). **

KYAAAA! Dapet Review dari Nikazemaru-san!*Teriak-teriak ditengah jalan*

Hai'k Arigatou senpai!...

Hehehe... gimana? Yang diatas horror gak?

Arigatou Reviewnya senpai*Pingsan*

**Agito Shuuro**

Bukan Cairan putih kental tapi Jus...

Ohhh... Shuuro itu salah satu dari protect! Saya gak tau juga Shuu itu Oc siapa! Mungkin Ocnya Shuu-nii kali ya?! Kalau iya Gomennasai kalau gak minta izin dulu Shuu-nii.. Kata Hika-san pakai aja Oc yg ada diblognya!

Ya udah saya pilih Komazaku Shuuro, Ryuu, Kaitou, dan Akira(Protect).

Hontou Ni gomennasai Shuu-Nii...

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**

What? Sejak kapan Dion jatuh cinta pada Akira?

Bener tuh kata Jun! Jangan ngamuk disini Dion ntr hancur kantor FFN ini!.

Hai'k!

**Shiori Tsubaki**

Heheheh...

Arigatou udah Review.

Author yang baik selalu meninggalkan REVIEW!.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumah misterius.

Disclaimer : kalo tite kubo liat pasti bilang "Selamat ya! Cerita ku kau hancurkan" xD.

Warning : v Typo(s) Berserakkan, EyD Hancur Total, Cerita gak nyambung, Ooc, Oc, dan Tidak Menerima FLAME yang ngerendahin, tapi yang flame yang lain? Silahkan! Wind pun tak apa.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Target.

"Jadi gimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Ren yang di sertai oleh anggukan dari Ryuuko yang udah kebelet pipis karna takut hantu#Ditebas Ryuuko.

"Ayo kita ke pintu lagi mana tahu bisa dibuk-"

"**GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** sekelebat bayangan hitam melayang ke arah mereka.

Dengan sigap semua yang ada di sana berpencar.

Kayak gini nih susunannya :V.

, Hisagi, Hitsu..

, Kaitou, Shuikawa.

, Shiori, Ryuuko.

, Shuurou, Akira #lagi?

, Eren, dan Armin#Woi salah anime lu itu!

Abaikan yang dari Shingeki no Kyojin.

"Waduh... kok kita terpisah!" Ichigo celingak-celinguk di ruangan itu.

Hitsugaya masang muka cool padahal dalam hati teriak kayak gini 'Baa-chan! Aku atut! Tolong dong!' .

Saat mereka bertiga berjalan mereka melihat seseorang berambut merah disana.

Saat mereka mendekatinya.

Pria tersebut memakai masker dan membawa gunting!.

"KUCHISAKE-ONNA!" Mereka bertiga aka HisaIchiHitsu langsung berlari secepat angin.

Pria tersebut cengo dan berkata " Sialan kok gue dibilang Kuchisake-onna! Padahal aku ini ketua tim basket Teikou!" rupanya pemirsa! Yang ngebawa gunting tu Akashi Seijuro!

Lohh? Apa yang dilakukan Akashi dari Kuroko no Basuke disini?.

"Bagus Aka-chan.." ujar perempuan berambut agak kebiruan sambil tersenyum.

* * *

2. akitou, Kaitou, Shuikawa.

Dengan asyik si Shiori dengar lagu Start it right away aka ending kurobas 1. Sedangkan Ryuuko celingak-celinguk.

Seorang pria besar berambut ungu muncul disana.

Mereka bertiga aka Shiori, momiji, dan Ryuuko mendekati nya.

"KYOJIN!" teriak nya langsung pingsan tak sadarkan dirinya.

"Ore wa Maibou?" udah tau kan siapa ini? Yup. Atsushi Murasakibara.

* * *

3. Ren, Shuurou, Akira.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!" Akira sedang asyik menembakkan AK47nya dengan gila dan sadisst.

Terus menembak hingga terlihat seorang anak kecil membawa pisau.

"**mama... mama..." **

"UGKH!" tanpa disadari Ren sudah tertancap pisau tersebut.

Akira dan Shuurou yang melihat itu ingin mendekat tapi.

Setelah melihat isyarat tangan dari Ren yang menyuruh mereka pergi mereka langsung tancap gas kecuali si Shuurou yang tidak mau dan terpaksa di hajar sampai pingsan oleh Akira.

Anak kecil tersebut memotong-motong jasad tersebut. Mengambil keluar jantung segar dan memakannya. Tak puas dengan itu dia merobek organ-organ dalam tersebut.

Dan meninggalkannya disana.

* * *

"Selamat datang Ren-kun!" kata seorang perempuan berambut kebiruan di susul oleh pria berkacamata, dan satu lagi perempuan juga...

"Ryu!".

"yah... kau adalah target kami! Bukankah begitu? Ryu-chan!" katanya pria berkacamata sambil tersenyum. Dan di dapatkannya anggukkan dari Ryu.

"apa ini? Dan kau kan (Hi**ry?), (Ry***a), dan (Sh***ou?). " kata Ren terkejut melihat orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Dan bukannya aku sudah mati? Dan kau juga Ryu!" Bingung! Itu lah yang ada di pikiran bocah tersebut.

"nanti kujelaskan sekarang lihatlah Tv ini.!" Balas Ryu.

"mereka kan yang belum mati?" ujar Ren seraya melihat adegan pelukkan Ichigo ma Hitsugaya yang digendong Hisagi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Apa kami semua akan mati?

Itu lah yang ada dipikiran bocah tersebut.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Baca chapter depan.

To be continued.

Ren : " Jiahh,,, Fictnya penuh teka-teki bukan?".

Ryu : "Lohh? Kok gue hidup lagi?"

Ren : "Semua akan terbongkar di chapter terakhir! And kemungkinan Fic ini pendek. Sekitar 5-6 Chapter akan ada author tak terduga disini! Jadi minta izin minjam author!"

Ryu : " Ya udah, langsung cekidot balas Review!"

**Box of Review. **

**Tobiagare Ryuuta**

Gak kok... Ryuuta juga masuk, terus Shiori, Shuikawa, dan momiji yang bukan Protect aja masuk.

Tuh Ryuuko udah masuk!.

Iyee,, gak apa kok! Si Ryuuko gak ngomong ceplas-ceplos tapi nembakin saya pake bazooka!#Bor! #Author terbang ke Pluto. Arigatou

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia.**

Kan tak apa jadi bloody! Tapi gak bloody amat kok. kalau ada Dion sama Jun tambah tak aman :v #Di bankai.

Ohh... Ginkongan tohh...

Dasar Dion mujinya kelewatan!.

Arigatou.

**Agito Shuuro. **

Chapter semalam salah! Rupanya Shuurou itu Oc nya Mrs. Shiori.

Lah? Si Ryuu ngutang berapa ma lu? Kok gak rela banget?

Arigatou.

**Orang pemalas.**

#Sweat Drop. Yang diatas masih kurang sadist?

Arigatou.

**Kitsune**

Iya... si hantu makan jasad. Eh? Kurang horror?

Oke akan di usahain alurnya diperlambat.

Eh iya #salaman tangan juga.

Arigatou.

**Shirosaki haruka. **

Terserah Haruka-san mo manggil apa asal jangan dipanggil cebol aja.

Loh? Bukannya udah dijelasin di chapter sebelumnya?

Mereka pergi ke rumah itu karna mereka mo ngadain uji nyali.

Oh, hantu kannibal ada dong! Bahkan ada hantu pemakan dinding(?).

Hai'k #nyalamin tangan juga.

Jaa, arigatou Reviewnya.

Yosh... sekian .

Author yang baik selalu meninggalkan Review! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Rumah misterius.

Minna san Ren kembali! Gomenne baru apdet... habisnya Jadwal Author mulai Padat T^T... pagi jam 7 kesekolah sampe jam 2 siang setelah itu dilanjutkan Eskul dari jam 2.30 sampai jam 4. Dilanjutkan lagi dengan Eskul lagi dari jam 4.30 sampai jam 7 Malam T^T.

Tanpa Babibu langsung cekidot!.

Disclaimer : kalo tite kubo liat pasti bilang "Selamat ya! Cerita ku kau hancurkan" xD.

Warning : v Typo(s) Berserakkan, EyD Hancur Total, Cerita gak nyambung, Ooc, Oc, dan Tidak Menerima FLAME yang ngerendahin, tapi yang flame yang lain? Silahkan! Wind pun tak apa.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Kemunculan Hantu Sadako.

4. Momiji, Shiori, Ryuuko.

Momiji dan Shiori yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang selalu dikagetkan oleh teriakkan gak jelas dari Ryuuko #Dibankai.

Setelah itu sampailah mereka di ruang yang kayaknya... er... Ruang Tamu kali ya?...

"Yuuu Huuu! Tv !" Ryuuko langsung duduk di Sofa dan menyalakan Tv. Begitu juga dengan Momiji dan Shiori yang hanya bisa ber-Sweat Drop ria melihat Ryuuko.

Setelah dibuka Tv itu menayangkan pohon-pohon bambu.

"Lahh? Kok Bambu sih?" ujar Ryuuko.

#Sedangkan itu.

"Hi**ry-kun persiapannya sudah selesai..." Ujar Sh***ou kepada Hi**ry. "Bagus Sh***ou-kun... Ry**ta bawa Mi**rima ke belakang Tv.

"Hai'k." Ujar Ry**ta sambil menyeret mahkluk hijau bernama Mi**rima S***tarou.

* * *

#Ryuuko etc.

Tiba-tiba...

Sadako dengan Rambut berwarna hijau dan berkacamata muncul dari dalam tv.

"SADAKOOOOO!" Teriak Ryuuko, Shiori, dan Momiji barengan. Tak hanya itu Ryuuko langsung Pinsan + ngompol melihat Sadako berambut hijau tersebut.

"Yah... malah pingsan!" ujar Momiji yang langsung nyeret Ryuuko.

* * *

#Sedangkan ...

"Sialan... kalo tau gw kagak mau terima misi kayak gini!" ujar Mi**rima aka Sadako berambut hijau yang berusaha keluar dari Tv terssebut..

"Hoii... Ichigo! Hisagi! Hitsu! " Teriak Shuurou kepada mereka.

"ah... Shuu, Akira!" balas Ichigo seraya melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

#Sedangkan itu.

"Jadi Ren-kun... maukah kau ikut bersama kami?" ajak Hi**ry. "Hika-san... bukannya tak mau sih... tapi apa gak apa nih nakutin mereka sampe segitunya?" Balas Ren.

"kite juga bakal nakutin Akira lhoo~" Ujar Sh***ou. "Oke aku ikut! Jadi apa peranku?" balas Ren..

"Peran mu... Akai Heya! Bersiaplah dan pergi kekamar! " Balas Hi**ry.

#Kembali ke Akira, Shuurou, Ichigo, Hisagi, dan Hitsugaya.

"Jadi kita harus nyusun rencana buat keluar dari sini dong?" saran dari Hisagi. "Tapi gimana caranya?" Balas Akira.

"Gimana kalau kita lompat lewat jendela?" kali ini Ichigo ikut memberi saran.

"Harus kita coba! " Balas Hitsugaya.

* * *

#Sementara itu.

"Tidak semudah itu..." kata Hi**ry sambil tersenyum didepan Layarnya. Semua ruangan sudah dia pasangi kamera.

* * *

TBC.

Author Note :

Ren (Author = A) : " Yoshh,,,, Akhirnya selesai Chapter ini!. ".

Ren (Oc = O) : "Napa pendek banget?"

Ren (A) : "Mo gimana lagi! Habis WB sih. Dan tenang aja Chapter depan is the Last Chapter. ".

Ryuuko : "Kkauuuu!#ngejar Ren. " .

Ren : "Stopp... bales Ripiuw dulu." #Buka kotak Review.

Akira : "YAhAAA! Yang pertama Dari **Agito Shuurou. " **

Ren (O) : "ouu... Kirain ada utang sebanyak 20000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Juta. "

Kaitou : " hohohoho... 3 orang yang namanya disensor itu kagak boleh tau! Mau tau? Baca chapter depan. ".

Ren ( A ) : "yang kedua dari **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia. **Shuikawa itu Oc sumbangannya Aoi-kun. Meneketehe... Akashi yang minta dimunculin... mbah salah deh... bukan guling tapi gunting xD." .

Ryuu : " memang orang yang familiar bakal muncul!" .

Ren ( O) : " Ketiga **Tobiagare Ryuuta**. Shiittttt #Nutup mulut Ryuuta. Jangan bilang-bilang... ".

Ryuuko : "Jadi elo yang ngerequest hantu Sadako? Awas lo!" .

Akitou : "Next is **Guest.** Semua misteri dibongkar di chapter depan tenang aja... ".

Ren(A) : " Bener banget... T^T.. kalo ore untung dikelas 7A ada orang yang lebih pendek #Ketawa.. Makasih udah mau Ripiuw. ".

Kaitou : "Next **Kitsune. **Cewek bersurai biru itu author g-#dibekep Ren. ".

Ren (O) : "Makasih udah mereview jawaban di chapter depan #Nahan Kaitou. ".

Ren (A): " selanjutnya dari **Shirosaki haruka. **Wkwkkwk... kata Migdet or Cebol emang paling memojokkan hati saya T3T. Hehehe makasih Reviewnya.

Kaitou : " Next **Kitsune **. hah elo lagi?-Duakk".

Ren (A) : "Layani Reviewer dengan baik baka!. Eheheheh... another Author emang ada yang masuk. Hehehehe... makanya anak jahat ditiru aja#Bletak " .

All : "Arigatou atas Ripiuw nya yang berharga! And bakal ada another author yang masuk jadi ane minta ijim... Bye2..."


End file.
